Karma
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Kiba no tenía idea de qué había hecho para merecerlo, pero al parecer, su vida estaría marcada por un karma: sus mejillas marcadas. —Regalo para Isi-san: ¡feliz cumpleaños!


_¡Hola gente! :D ¿Qué tal? _

_Como ya leyeron, esta pequeña ¿viñeta? es un regalo para Isi-san. No la conozco demasiado bien como quizás muchas de ustedes, pero sí lo suficiente como para decir que definitivamente se merece esto y mucho más, porque Isi es una persona que apoya las causas por las que cree, y las apoya firmemente (eso es un review por capítulo! D: ¡eso es muy impresionante encontrar a alguien así en estos tiempos!) Así que, feliz cumpleaños, Isi :D_

_Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Karma<p>

.

.

.

Cuando era más pequeño, Kiba había deseado comprarse un protector de mejillas. Un par de años después, lo único que hacía era llevarse ambas manos a los cachetes cuando veía a alguna mujer que le miraba de aquella manera tan condescendiente, a punto de soltar un suspiro de extrema ternura…

Claro que eso lo sabía después de aaaaños de experiencia. Pero al principio, con su madre siempre era impredecible…

—¡Ese es mi chico! —Exclamaba luego de mirarlo con esa sonrisa altanera, exactamente igual a la de él, y luego procedía a atraerlo hacia ella, revolviéndole el cabello con cierta rudeza y pellizcándole las mejillas.

Lo cual se hizo constante…

—¡Venga, hijo mío! —Y antes que pudiera escapar, ahí estaba, en los brazos de su madre…

¡Y esa mala costumbre parecía de familia!

—¿Es cierto que mi hermanito tiene novia? —Preguntaba Hana, cuando le daba la estúpida nostalgia de hermana mayor— ¡Cuánto has crecido!

—¡Que no es mi novia! —Exclamaba Kiba logrando apartar las manos de Hana que encima tenían unas uñas de temer— ¿Que uno no puede tener una compañera de clase?

—No una que se visita cada semana —volvió a decir Hana con una mirada pícara, volviendo a atacar con esas garras…!

¡Y todo eso era por no mencionarla a _ella_!

.

—¡Basta, Hanabi, deja de jugar con mis mejillas! —Exclamó Kiba con cierta molestia ya, apartándose a la bebé del pecho, que no dejaba de estirar peligrosamente esas manos…

.

—¡Basta, Hanabi, deja de jugar con mis mejillas! —Exclamó Kiba apartándose a la niña con cierta facilidad, y molestia por lo insistente que era; y sobre todo, tratando de mantener fuera de su alcance esas malditas manitas que todo lo querían apretar y… ¡ah, ¿por qué sus mejillas?

¿Por qué en el jardín de niños los ponían a jugar con plastilina? ¿A amoldarla, amasarla, retorcerla y todas esas cosas horrorosas? ¡Lo único que hacían era crear monstruos! ¡¿Qué no se daban cuenta?

.

—¡Basta, Hanabi, deja de jugar con mis mejillas! —Exclamó Kiba a la desesperada, estirando los brazos —y peleando— para evitar que la niñita dejara de jugar a que sus dedos eran metralletas que pinchaban sin parar al blanco: las marcadas mejillas.

.

—¡Basta, Hanabi, deja de jugar con mis mejillas! —Gritó Kiba sujetando el cuerpo de Hanabi lo más lejos de sí que podía; pero la chiquilla también luchaba por acercarse, y sin mencionar que estiraba su brazo inalcanzablemente, con un marcador verde en la mano.

El cual ya había hecho estragos en la mitad de la marca de colmillo.

¿Por qué había tenido que quedarse dormido?

.

—¡Basta, Hanabi, deja de jugar con mis mejillas! —Exclamó Kiba sujetando la muñeca de Hanabi; aunque "jugar" no era la palabra más exacta: pellizcarle las mejillas casi con furia y cierta sonrisita de gozo era la manera de venganza al estilo Hanabi Hyūga, porque Kiba había hecho no-sabe-qué-cosa que la molestó.

.

—Basta, Hanabi… —suspiró Kiba con una sonrisa cansada, mirándola a los ojos— Deja de jugar con mis mejillas.

Cuando estaban juntos, ella creía que Kiba no se daba que, a pesar de la apariencia que ella mostrara a los demás, le fascinaba mirarlo fijamente mientras sus dos dedos apretaban _cariñosamente_ la marca en forma de colmillo.

Pero Kiba ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra eso. No tenía ni puñetera idea de qué rayos había hecho para merecerlo, porque su karma siempre había sido y siempre sería causado por sus mejillas marcadas.


End file.
